


Recuerdos

by Kaicci



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, HAHAHAHA I LIKE TO SUFFER, M/M, it's not that much of angst but yea, this is so wrong omg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicci/pseuds/Kaicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces sólo hace falta lo que menos deseas para que todo se vuelva correcto.</p>
<p>A veces sólo hace falta un gesto. A veces sólo hace falta una mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen es mi muerte.  
> Hay algunas partes de este escrito que tal vez no se entiendan, pero sólo quería tratar de transmitir seguridad con estos dos.  
> Siempre se necesita algo de angustia pero no mE ARREPIENTO DE NADA.
> 
> P. D.: gracias por el amor en los anteriores trabajos <3

La lluvia se deslizaba por su sudadera y cuerpo, sus pies levantaban agua mientras corría. No llegaba a tiempo. Paró en seco. La respiración salía entrecortada. Apenas podía distinguir qué era lluvia y qué eran lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ya no le importaba si llegaba completamente empapado a casa o si sus padres estaban preparados para reñirle. Como si un coche lo atropellara ahora. Nada le importaba. Dejó que la tristeza saliera y se plasmara en su cara. Llevó las manos a su cabeza y comenzó a tirarse del pelo mientras las lágrimas caían. En algún punto llegó a caerse de rodillas sobre el asfalto y a golpear el suelo. Nada le importaba. Ningún dolor superaba al que ya estaba sintiendo.  
Era demasiado tarde.  
La había perdido.  
Las noticias de su muerte llegaron al día siguiente, y se encerró en su cuarto. Sus padres aporreaban la puerta, queriendo hablar con él para consolarlo, pero él los ignoró, y entendieron el mensaje. Había gastado todas sus lágrimas el día anterior, por lo que no pudo llorar más. Se alegró de al menos no haber llorado en vano.

 

Y ahora estaba en su casa, observando por la ventana una tormenta de la misma intensidad que la de aquel día. Se abrazaba a sí mismo con las mangas cubriendo sus dedos, tratando de coger calor. Estaba a oscuras, acompañado del sonido de las gotas contra el cristal. Todo le recordaba a aquel día. El gris en el ambiente, la lluvia agresiva, el frío insistente... El sonido de la ambulancia comenzó a bombardear su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de olvidarse, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, pero no lo hizo. No podía hacerlo si todo era como aquel día. Comenzó a sentir un calor doloroso subirle hasta la garganta, pero lo ignoró. Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos no pudo evitarlo. El nudo en la garganta se volvió insoportable y una lágrima comenzó a caer. Después otra. Otra. Otra. Pronto tenía un río bajando por sus mejillas. Comenzó a hipar débilmente y su labio inferior temblaba mientras tragaba. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Habían pasado cinco años, había estado bien. Sorbió la nariz y limpió sus mejillas, soltando un suspiro tembloroso. Se centró en la ventana de nuevo y se controló como pudo. A pesar de no llorar más, el dolor no desaparecía y los recuerdos permanecían, tratando de hundirlo.  
De pronto sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cadera en un gentil abrazo. Una cabeza castaña se posó en su hombro. Minghao no se giró para saber quién era. Se había olvidado por completo de que Jun estaba en casa, probablemente despertado por sus sollozos. Se sintió culpable enseguida.  
Jun ladeó la cabeza para plantar un beso en la mejilla del rubio y quedarse con la nariz pegada a su cuello, respirando levemente. No dijo nada, sabía lo que pasaba y que las palabras no eran lo necesario ahora. Apretó los brazos para transmitirle seguridad y Minghao los cogió sin moverlos y se apoyó en la cabeza del otro, aceptando el cariño. Jun comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, primero en la mejilla, después en la sien, frente, pelo, lado de la nariz, barbilla y ojo, tratando de borrar los rastros de lágrimas. Minghao sólo agradeció con el silencio, sus recuerdos todavía bombardeándolo. Jun apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro y no se movió, sólo comenzó a mecer al otro como si estuvieran en un barco. Minghao se apoyaba aún y se dejó llevar. Por bien que estuviera ahí, en los fuertes y tranquilizadores brazos de Jun, su pecho todavía dolía. Jun pareció notarlo cuando bajó la cabeza y lo hizo voltear lentamente. Sus brazos en la cintura del otro, que tenía las manos en su pecho, manteniéndolo cerca, mirándolo a los ojos. Minghao lo miró tristemente, tratando de descifrar la mirada del mayor, pero no podía ver nada. Jun se acercó y lo besó. Minghao cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Era un beso profundo pero gentil, como si él mismo fuese de cristal. Y en ese beso pudo saber todo lo que los ojos de Jun no decían. Amor, cariño, preocupación, intento de consuelo... pudo sentir cómo lo quería. Y le agradeció diciendo lo mismo. Cuando se separaron, respiraron un par de veces hasta volver a mirarse a los ojos. Se mantuvieron en silencio, algo cambiando en el interior de Minghao, hasta que los ojos de Jun se iluminaron. Minghao puso expresión de confusión y entonces el mayor sonrió. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué sonreía? Jun tenía la sonrisa cada vez más grande y parecía aliviado, lo miraba enternecido. Entonces Minghao se percató de la razón de su felicidad. Ese cambio en su interior había sido provocado por los profundos sentimientos que veía en los ojos ajenos antes de que estos comenzaran a brillar. Antes no había deducido qué es lo que los ojos del mayor trataban de decirle, pero ahora lo veía claramente; cariño, respeto, afecto, adoración, ternura... y un amor profundo.  
Minghao sonrió, por fin agradecido. Cuando había estado pensando en el accidente de hacía cinco años, una horrorosa sensación de completa soledad y dolor lo habían paralizado por completo, apoderándose de él. Estaba perdido en un abismo de tristeza. Pero cuando Jun vino y lo sacó del abismo con sus brazos, lo descongeló con sus besos, sanó sus heridas con sus ojos y demostró que no estaba solo con su sonrisa, por fin sintió lo que quería sentir. Alivio. Felicidad. Descanso. Que su pasado no era el presente. Se sintió como cuando conoció a Jun, casi un año después del accidente. Le tendió la mano mientras él lloraba y le prometió un nuevo mundo.  
Minghao encerró la cara del mayor con sus manos y acortó la distancia con un beso breve. Sonreían en él. Se separaron y Minghao lo miró con la misma expresión que Jun le dedicaba. Estaba tan agradecido porque el mayor le contara todo aquello sin palabras, que lo hiciera sentir tan bien y en casa.  
\- Te quiero.  
Fue una frase corta, dos palabras, tres sílabas. Mucho sentimiento tras ellas. Minghao las pronunció en un susurro de voz dulce, para que esas palabras quedaran como secreto. Las pronunció con tal seguridad y sinceridad que Jun no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Acercó la cara al rubio y se paró a escasos centímetros de la ajena. Sonrió pícaro.  
\- Yo también te quiero.  
Minghao sonrió antes de que Jun lo besara de nuevo.  
La lluvia y el ambiente oscuro habían quedado atrás en su mente, sólo importaba Jun. Wen Junhui.  
Se separaron y el mayor apartó mechones del rostro del otro.  
\- Te quiero mucho.- dijo antes de plantar un beso en su frente.  
Minghao le contestó con un débil 'yo más' que apenas se escuchó. Se quedaron así, abrazados, sin decir nada, con el sonido de la fuerte lluvia de fondo.  
Y Minghao pensó que la lluvia no podía ser tan mala. Podía encerrar otros recuerdos. Siempre podía reemplazarlos por otros. Como aquel día que salieron a dar un paseo con paraguas, cuando fueron a la playa y tuvieron que correr para refugiarse entre risas o, su favorito, esa misma noche .

**Author's Note:**

> Junhao es mi otp forevah.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
